inside supernatural
by saiyan angel blue
Summary: in the small hours of a Sunday, I sit and write my fan fiction story, my eyes grow heavy and I fall asleep, awaking to and now in my fan fiction story, who is behind this and why? was it friend or foe, or is it just that my fantasies are finally coming true, and what would the one and only Dean Winchester think about me... ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys**

**yes I know new story here, don't worry I haven't given up on my other supernatural story **_**be careful what you wish for **_**but writing some more chapters and coming up with a bit or writers block I had a thought and come up with this story, basically like the summary it's me writing my fan fiction story and somehow being sucked into my story or the supernatural world, I have planned out at least 10 chapters and it runs a bit like my other story, but you don't need to read my first story to get this one, but hey if ya want to I don't mind, please review and let me know in both stories, always looking for new ideas**

**In saying that I DONT own SUPERNATURAL all efforts and rights etc go to its creative writing teams producers, and actors, I DO own Aleisha cos that's me YAY, and I don't care if ya object to myself in my own story, I do it cos I can well readers I will see you at the bottom, **

**PS be aware Dean and Sam are slightly OOC in this story it's only the first chapter I promise, and sorry about any grammar mistakes I am trying **

**Update 3-8-2015 just reading thru my stories, and finding that after all this time bloody spell check hasn't been working properly and missed some mistakes so I have revised and re updated chapter 2 coming out soon**

**ON WITH THE SHOW:**

**APOV**

2:45 am

My alarm clock glowed red.

"maybe I should go to bed" I say to myself as I sit here alone in my room on my bed, pillows propped up against my head board, leaning against them, my covers covering up to my waist, it was summer, but the night held a little chill in the air, making me shiver slightly, thank goodness I was wearing my long sleeve blue top.

Looking back to my computer screen again, I blink trying to keep my eyes open, looking at the open window on my Acer lap top, I couldn't help it, I was obsessed, I stumbled upon a website called fan fiction 5 months ago, after reading a Fifty Shades of Grey/Crossfire cross over story I was hooked, a total fan, all of my TV shows, books and moves where all there, thousands upon thousands of stories at my finger tips, ready to be clicked on and enjoyed.

I caught the bug to the point where after reading many stories that I decided to write some of my own, oh how I had so many ideas, and that was where I was now looking at the screen at the story I had in progress, I had just publish at the start of January, letting my readers read 9 chapters now of the 21 I had already written on the FF website, _**be careful what you wish for**_, was the title, but as I stared at the screen at the blank notepad page, the cursor blinking waiting for input, I had nothing, re-reading all of my previous written chapters also looking for inspiration, I still had nothing.

I was too involved with my story, so many ideas but I couldn't form words to express them and write them down, writers block I guess, my story was my baby, based on a fantasy I had about myself and the one and only Dean Winchester and his impala, on a cold chilly night in Bobbies salvage yard on top of his hood, try and guess what I was fantasising about, yes lemons I mean who wouldn't, its Dean Winchester, sexy cocky and yet damaged broken hunter, those eyes his lips ahhhhh, man I was in lustful love, like I said who wouldn't be, but I do sometimes think what it would be like to actually meet him, no not the actual actor Jensen Ackles that plays Dean but you know Dean Dean, I've read so many different other plots in TV shows books and movies in fan fiction, where an OC would get sucked into the world of their favourite shows etc., and play out the seasons change them, especially Vampire Diaries I liked reading those ahhh Damon Salvatore, can you tell I have a type.

Thinking about these was not getting me anyway, so shutting down the notepad window, giving up on my story for the night I decide to get some elsewhere inspiration, I have all of the Supernatural seasons on DVD, what harm can it do, so getting out of bed I make my way over to my DVD cases, looking at all the seasons, the first 4 are my favs, only because of Dean crying for the dead Sam and later when Castiel comes into it, I like him he's hilarious, the rest after are ok, I hated the leviathan series it sucked but I bought that season anyway, since I had the rest and season 10 had just started Friday night so I decided on season 3, I love Castiel and all that but the season before he arrives is gold, the anguish poor Dean goes thru losing his brother and sacrificing himself, haaa my romantic notions go into overdrive at the thought, I like Ruby too, even though she turns out to be a bitch in the next season, the actress who plays her is really good, can't say I like her to much in Arrow, just want to punch her, total OLICITY fan right here.

Jumping back in bed I pop the first disc of season 3 into the DVD drive of my lap top.

As it boots up I hear the familiar supernatural tune at the start menu with both Winchester boys' smouldering pictures bearing holes into me with options to click on, play all I press.

My screen goes black; a ghostly NOW pops on the screen fading out with shrilling orchestral music playing the background.

Oak Park, Illinois it says on the screen its night time the picture is of this dark street, a few cars parked on the street and up drive ways, lamp post light glowing, a lighted up city in the background, music still playing I watch as I see a plain man come out of his 1 storey suburban house walking down his stairs to put out his garbage, his can on the street side, as I watch I feel my eye lids getting heavy, only closing for a moment to once again open.

My DVD still playing, watching, I see the part where all the black demon smoke is in the air flying out in all directions, my eye lids once again start to droop as the images continue on my lap top, watching the man, the garbage tin man get hit with this smoke, trying to scream, as it goes down his throat, opening his now black eyes, my vision starts to fade as I lastly see on the screen... and whisper...

"I wish my life was like supernatural, I wish I could meet Dean Winchester"

_laptop screen shows..._

**SUPERNATURAL**

**one week later**

My eyes close, is that smoke I smell? And I succumb to sleep.

* * *

**3rd POV**

Her eyes closed, her lap top resting on top of her legs, on top of her covers, her head and hands falling to the side as her breathing settles, sleep.

The same smoke on the screen starts to seep out of the lap top, whipping out faster and faster, swirling around her sleeping body covering it entirely, the lap top screen goes black; the blue power light fades down.

* * *

**APOV**

I wake with a start

"oh shit, what time is it" I say trying to sit up in bed, looking up over to my alarm clock on my desk, at the end of my bed, sitting up I feel a twinge in my leg and arm, and dampness, my eyes still closed, feeling wet, did I have a nightmare? Am I sweating? God my head hurts, pounding in sync with my lower lip to it feels, licking it I feel a sting.

Finally opening my eyes, rubbing them slightly with both my hands I feel once again the ache in my left arm just below my shoulder.

The smell of blood and damp wet leaves, hits me.

"What the" looking around I see moonlight, darkness and what the hell, a forest?

"Holy shit" I say looking around myself, this is totally not my bedroom right now I think, I must be dreaming.

Still sitting on the dark ground I stretch my arms up, as I do this a sharp pain goes straight thru my left arm, grabbing it with my right, a hiss escapes my teeth, I feel my hand wet, looking now at my right hand I see why, blood, looking down I see my right thigh also, covered in blood, even though I was wearing dark colored wash jeans I could tell by the every growing wet patch it wasn't good.

"Dark jeans what the"

I say out loud realising that I was no longer in my bed clothes, thank the lord I usually just where knickers to bed and nothing else.

"Hang on a minute, no fucking way" I say as I pinch myself.

"oowww" I hiss out, déjà vu hitting me like a ton of bricks, ok here I am alone , in a dark moonlight forest in clothes that aren't mine, which happens to be skinny jeans white tank top now splattered with blood, combat ankle boots and a blue check over shirt, and my hair tied back in a pony tail.

"My story, it's my fan fiction story, no fucking way, can't be" I say out to no one.

Getting up slowly, trying to brush the damp leaves of me, forgetting for a moment as I put weight onto my right leg.

"Ahh fuck" I yell gritting my teeth as pain shoots up my leg, like a white hot branding iron.

"Ok, so this might not be a dream, I've already pinched myself and it hurts so where am I" I say looking around, now on my feet my weight resting on my left leg, holding my left arm.

Just like in my FF story I wrote I was alone and lost, but unlike my story this was actually happening, well I think so and also unlike my story I wasn't injured in it, taking off my shirt and ripping it in two I tie it round my thigh tightly and them around my arm, teeth still clenched as I did this.

The cold air ripped around me giving me goose bumps

Standing in the middle of nowhere trying to not think about the walking dead or spiders I take stock, feeling my pockets for anything, clues, hopefully where I am, have I something useful, searching my pockets I find a lip gloss, a hotel room card key I think, several 100 dollar bills in a money clip, a switch blade, huh that can come in handy.

As my hands are in my pockets, my jeans tighten slightly and I feel something nudging my back

"funny I didn't feel that before, maybe that's because I was in fucking pain, you stupid blonde" I say to myself reaching round to feel and pull out a gun from the back of my pants, also just like my story, am I having one of those things where I get sucked into my story, oh shit, if so then where am I?

Thinking back to it, if this is my story, sort off, I know that this gun is loaded and that the safety is on, so in saying that I put it back down my jeans, pulling my singlet over it, wincing at my still sore arm.

"ok so what next" I say out loud, talking out loud to one's self can be sometimes calming, either that or your mental, I was going to yell for some help, but you don't know who is out in the bushes, so just like my story I start to walk in the direction I was pointing when I woke up, well walking no so much, try like, hobbling badly, the thick growth of the forest branches whacking me in the face as I pushed through its dense growth, dropping f bombs everytime, I don't know how long I walked before I could see something in the distant, lights, maybe a city or town, I could see where I was and if I could get back home, if.

Trudging ahead slowly, dragging my leg as I go, felt like eternity, feeling my pace slowing, looking down at my right leg, my jeans now more soaked, the tourniquet soaked, shit, I must be losing too much blood.

The feeling of being drunk over took me, swaying on my feet, I feel forward, the ground coming up to meet me fast.

Waking to the sound of rushing wind, in the distant I look up from the ground, lying on my stomach, trying to move but the pain in my leg was too much, I must of past out, trying to push up I succeed to get onto my elbows only to fall down again on my face.

So tired, NO I have to keep going, struggling as I finally get onto my feet, my legs shaking, holding onto a bush as I do this, walking slowly I start to see a grass edge, no grass verge, thank god the moon was out, or I would of been fucked, walking thru the forest edge I now see what the lights where, there where lamp posts, highway lamp posts, several cars whizzing by in front of me, there head lights shining brightly then only to past and plunge into darkness again, I was still behind some trees.

"well it's now or never, maybe I could flag one down" pushing off the tree I was leaning on, I walk onto the grass, falling over to my knees as I do this, my head still pounding, pulling myself up I stand at the edge, shakily taking one step after the other, I don't know how much longer I can hold on, without passing out.

As I stand next to the highway edge I see a blue car flying by me honking its horn as it goes not stopping, I must of looked like a drunk or a hobo, I thought as I flipped them off, he was too far gone and it was too dark but it made me feel better, I started to hobble next to road heading in the direction the car was going, surely it could lead somewhere I could get some help or better yet, someone might stop, hopefully it's not some sexed up fucktard, wow my language, it was so dark in between the light posts, clouds now covering the moonlight, up until then had been my saviour now it was up there mocking me, making me want to give it the finger in all.

Looking forward I couldn't see any lights from a city or town just rows on rows of yellow lamp post lights, it was now quiet and dark, still chilly air, I could see my breath hanging in the chill of the night, if I don't get help soon I am going to die here. What a lovely thought.

For how long I walked I could not tell you.

Stumbling over my feet I stop, trying to steady myself, bent over with my hands on my knees as I do this I hear what sounds like a lone distant engine, turning around slowly, swaying a little as I do this, my eyes going fuzzy I see two head lights coming this way, piercing the night like to golden orbs, well there hadn't been another car for a while now, might be my only chance, it's now or never.

Stepping on highway I walk into the lane of the oncoming car, they should stop well I hope they stop, if not I will be flying, hell this might still be dream I might wake up yet, watching the lights coming closer, black spots at the corner of my eyes, looking down.

Zoning out I wake with the sound of wheels screeching to holt then the rumbling of a familiar engine sound, what was it I thought, my find all fuzzy, the pain in my leg and arm now gone, that can't be good, I think to myself, looking up from the ground I see a Kansas licence plate and what I think is the grill of an impala, 4 feet in front of me, familiar, but I could not think why, it was at the edge of my mind but to disorientated to reach it.

I hear voices looking up both doors of the car are open two men yelling at me they both look familiar, I can't make them out my vision keeps blurring, pulling my gun from behind my pants I bring it up.

"drop the gun" I hear a males voice yell I throw it in front of the car, my gun at my feet, they come over to me, are they swaying?

"Are you all right" a voice says to my right. NO I think back sarcastically, dumbass.

Swaying I look at him, tall, dark coloured hair, his face dark I can't make it out, my vision blurring and getting worse, I feel my legs shake and I lose control, numb, feeling myself sink and I can't stop it, my head falling back with my body, I feel arms go around me and I feel the asphalt beneath my bare arms, my eyes opening I look up, I feel his breath on my face, I hear muffled voices, like an un tuned radio, my vision now clearing I see the face of of...

"DEAN" I whisper shocked, it can't be, is all I think as I feel my eyes close and I succumb to darkness.

**3POV**

"shit" Dean says as he leaps forward, grabbing this injured girl as she crumples to the ground, sinking to his knees, he lies her gently down on the road, blood seeping thru her shirt and pants, his clothing now stained red.

"Sammy, drive" he says to his younger brother, as he places his arms underneath this still pale body, picking her up Sam runs to the back of the impala opening the doors Dean places her on the back seat.

"Can we trust her Dean" Sam says in a panic, watching his brother lay hey down gently in the back

"I don't know, I just have a feeling I have to save her Sam" he says back as he jumps in the back with her, crouching over her, looking her over, taking off his jacket rolling it up and placing it under her head, lifting her legs up to sit them on his lap checking her injuries, her gun in the front with Sam, doors shut, as the familiar sounds of the tires screeching, they pull out.

"Where are we going" Sam says pushing his foot on the gas.

"I saw an abandon house a few miles back we'll go there" Sam spins the impala around, tires screeching and he head back down the road.

"careful Sam" Dean yells from the back after being knocked around the seat, pulling out his pocket knife from his back pocket he cuts the jean away from the wound, getting a better look.

"Fuck, she's been shot Sam", blood seeping out the wound, thru his fingers, running his hand underneath her leg.

"no exit wound, well sweet cheeks I hope to god you don't ruin my leather, he says taking off his shirt, ripping it and wrapping it around her leg tight, trying to stop the blood oozing out, looking over her body, looking for more injuries, he notices a tattoo on her skin above the heart.

Pentagram tattoo

"Sammy, she's one of us"

"WHAT"

"She's one of us" Dean says back

Sam steps on the breaks, pulls over to the side, the car still idling and turns around as Dean pulls down the top of her singlet over her heart, revealing the same pentagram tattoo both boys have for demon possession in the same place.

"She's a hunter" Sam says back astonished, then continues "Dean she's gotten paler, she's not looking so good"

"I know, drive i'll take care of it just drive Sam" Dean says back sternly, his voice fill of worry, making himself wonder why, Sam once again pulls put onto the dark empty highway.

"Hey hey, wake up" Dean shakes her, gently tapping the side of her blood stained face"

Her eyes open slowly looking around she groans.

**APOV**

"Where am I?"

"Well baby girl, you are in the back of my car, bleeding out, we found you in the middle of the road who are you"

I hear his voice, baby girl, why does that sound familiar, and car what car, I feel something behind my head is that a jacket, the smell of muck and rust fill my noise, my eyes open I try and focus on the face before me, is he speaking to me?

"who are you" he says again focusing on his face I see it first, those green eyes rough exterior, black dark hair, strong jaw, holy shit its him. The sex god himself Dean Winchester.

"Aleisha my names Aleisha" I whisper out, my voice seeming strange to me.

"Do you remember how you got on the road, who shot you Aleisha" he says back as his left hand pushes my hair back that is sticking to my forehead

Shot me, I'm shot?

God he is hot, even in real life, what am I thinking this can't be real; the pain is all too real though, as a moan escapes my lips, I feel the blood draining.

"Who are you" I croak out trying to stay awake and failing, my eyes start to close, I feel my shoulders being shaken my eyes spring open, knowing who he is I just want to hear it weird I know.

"Stay with me, you need to stay awake, we are going to get you some help but we need you to stay awake"

"no, no help, no hospitals please" I say with panic in my voice trying to sit up, full awake now, must be the adrenaline he gently pushes me down.

"Ok no hospitals, I'm Dean and that's my brother Sam"

"Hey" he says turning around quickly as I look towards him trying to smile, it's him, Sam.

"Winchester right, hunters, supernatural hunters" I say back once more looking at Dean, his face trying not to show the shock to my words, feeling the adrenaline wearing off, I have read somewhere when you are about to die you go thru a good patch then its shit creek basically.

"well baby girl, it takes one to know one" Dean says smiling as he pulls down my top above my heart, what is he doing, trying to move my head and look down I see the end of an all too familiar tattoo on my chest, the demon possession tattoo, omfg I am in supernatural, shit, I feel my body being shifted.

"Where are you from" I hear Sam's voice from the front, I can't believe this, just like my story but I am the one in the back of the impala bleeding and Dean is trying to save me.

"zland, I stutter out, I'm from New Zealand, I'm a Kiwi" I say trying to focus on Dean, his face keeps focusing in and out, my head now pounding squeezing my eyes shut, is it a bad thing to be turned on when you dying?

"Wow you're a long way from home, what brings you to America" Dean says, my head now in his lap.

"I don't remember, I think hunting something" I say I feel the car jerk to the right and the sound of gravel crunching, the car jerking side to side as we go over the rough gravel I think, I shake as the car stops, angling my head up I look out the window, dawn now breaking across the sky, I see what looks like a big white window, zoning out once more, I hear in the distance doors opening, I feel strong arms under me then the cold air hitting me making me shiver, my head against his chest, I hear his heart beat, I smell his cologne opening my eyes I look up at his concern face looking down at me saying something that I cannot hear, his lips moving now in slow motion, turning my head I see it, an old run down abandoned white mansion surrounded by forest, just like my story.

Wow so this is how Dorothy felt huh, I think as I let the blackness at the corner of my vision takes me under, sinking into him.

**Welcome to the bottom readers, so what do you think should I continue with this story?**

**I was planning on making it all about season three and only doing the episodes that I like**

**Please leave a review till next time FF readers S.A.B**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys**

**Yeap me again I know it's been awhile since I first published chapter one and to be honest I was stuck, I have a thing where I think too much of an upcoming chapter go over it to many times, get bored with it and don't write anything down, dumb I know, but this chapter I have had in the works for several months now and I just finished putting the final touches to it (for the 4th time)**

**So I'll see you at the bottom**

**Don't forget I don't own anything except Aleisha, and a Jedi outfit**

_thoughts_

**_ghostly voices_**

_music lyrics_

* * *

GASP

Sucking in a big rush of air

It hits me

_What is going on?_

the cold is what hits me first as I feel its icy grip at the ends of my fingertips aching from it, pulsing as waking from a random dream I look around and take in my surrounds, it was dark and cold, my breath hanging in the air as I breathed out, the stars twinkling out in full force the milky way smiling down as I stand underneath a single lamp post on a dark empty street, on the footpath corner next to a give way sign.

In my right hand I grip my Sony mp3 player , in wool gloves thin not so warm hence the aching fingers, like coming out of a fog I realise where I am, I'm on the same walking route I take every night after work, to workout/zone out from life, at the intersection looking both ways ready to cross, no oncoming traffic, darken houses lining both sides of the street

_This is weird_

Looking down I see I'm in my walking clothes, long sleeve black top with a wool lined blue hoodie, navy tracksuit pants with double stripes down the legs, my 8mile black beanie on my head, black track shoes

Yes this is my life

_But what?_

I feel a slight tingle in the back of my head, an oncoming headache

_What's going on_?

_How did I get here?_

Thinking back, well trying to the head ache gets worse,

"Like a bitch handover from hell"

I whisper in the night, deja vu hitting me, something's not right, I don't remember getting my clothes on and going for a walk, I don't remember getting this far, which in real time is 15 mins of fast walking I don't remember, the ache getting worse inside my head I pocket the mp3 player, using my right hand to hold onto the give way sign post.

The noises around me now tuning in, like an old radio, that's when I notice the soft low music coming from the ear buds in my ears, the low orchestra notes floating into my brain, soothing,

_I don't remember this playing a moment ago, _

As I hear the violins playing and seeming other instruments come into play I realise what the music was, Across the Stars- Star Wars love them of Anakin and Padme

What, why was I listening to this for, don't get me wrong I love it but ok weird

At this point nothing makes sense, emotions stirred in me as I looked both ways still no traffic, looking ahead as I step off the curb onto the road, seeing way in the distance the next intersection

_Why does it look so far away? _

I think to myself, the horns and violins now sounding onnoymus, slowly building to something, the emotions in my chest coming to a head with the familiar tune, humming it as I go

After several footsteps a sudden pain shoots thru my right leg, like a white hot branding iron running down the length of my thigh, grasping my leg I step hissing breath thru my clenched teeth, "shit" I scream into the dark cold air, as soon as it starts it stops, so does the music, silence fills the air, my hands still clutching my leg, I let go looking down at it, seeing nothing

"Ok that was weird" I say once again out load to no one

looking behind me, seeing if anyone saw me, nothing, just the night still, the houses on the street some were black others had lights behind there curtains, no one heard, I guess I don't know whether I feel happy about that or not, shrugging I start forward and continue on, pushing play on my player in my right pocket the music once again starts up, still the Star Wars theme, but starting again from the start.

_Ok weird_

Once again after a few more footsteps as the same section of music as before a searing pain hits me thru my left arm

"fuck what's going on" I scream out clutching my left arm with my right hand, I don't know how, feeling once again déjà vu hit me, but this time the music plays on and the pain gets worse, it was indescribable, never had I felt anything like this before, a liquid fire pulsing thru my veins and at the same time chilly like ice, sinking to my knees as it continued to throb, tears pricking my eyes, trying to not let them fall, breaths leaving my lips sharply, as I see it hanging in the air like a chimney form a train passing in the night sky, to un focused now, getting up on weak shaky legs, I made my way slowly forward to the curb, dropping onto the grass, looking around wishing for help, the pain increasing, not too far from home if I continue on, then I can find out in real light what is going on

Now panting, my heart beating rapidly thru my chest, the pain is incredible what is going on, wanting to be sick deciding I had to get home I make my feet move once again, noticing the music still playing that one song, laughing to myself at the sudden thought that the music was speaking to me, telling me to hold on to something, a love that I will have, ;laughing at the thought I stood once more, my legs still wobbling as the music once again built up and belt out to the chorus of soothing melody making me determined, walking forward my arm started to hurt less, subside to bearable

**_"Stay wake, stay with me"_**

"What the fuck was that?"

I stop rooted to the spot on the road surface, daring not to breath, terror racking my body I heard a male voice, speaking to me, looking around I still saw no one, totally alone, the feeling of being sick, washed over me, bile coming up into my mouth, clamping my lips together I suck it down,

"I just imagined it, surely I did"

I continued to walk ahead, forgetting about my arm for a moment, my legs now fine, the sickness now gone, replaced with dread, I surge forward starting to jog then break out into a run, my music in my ears now silence, I had it on shuffle a new song should of started to play by now, with more urgency an looking ahead at the oncoming intersection I run faster, must go faster, frightened

_Carry on my wayward son, there be peace when you are done, lay you weary head to rest, don't you cry no more_

Screamed into my ears,

Stopping suddenly at the fright, breathing heavenly at the guitar notes start up, shit you blonde get your shit together I mentally scold myself

**_"Aleisha can you hear me, you have to open your eyes, shit"_**

My eyes go wide as I hear the voice again, franticly looking around to find no one, the music once again stopped silent, my chest heaving, my head now pounding, placing my hands on the side of my head, my eyes still darting around in the darkness, little light coming from the above lamp post, left and right I turn my head and I see no one, no sounds or footsteps nothing

"I've gone mad I've gone mad, I'm hearing voices, I'm not blonde I'm just mad" saying out load once again, my voice crackling, terrified, my hands shaking and I try to swallow, small sharp breaths coming out

"ARGH" my voice screaming out

Without warning it hit me, the pain in my thigh and arm come back full force, screaming out loud I collapse to my side on the edge of the road, my vision blurry, the taste of metallic rust on my tongue, blood, wanting to be sick, tears falling down my cheeks, the rough stone chips from the road surface digging into me, feeling there sharp bits thru my clothes

"oh god" I choke out, lifting my now pounding head up I look at my leg, the feeling of cold hitting me my body shaking from it, I see the rapidly darking stain on my track pants getting bigger, slowly with a shaking hand I try and reach forward, I touch it with my right hand pulling it back trying to focus, my finger tips wet, I knew what that meant in the back of my pounding head, trying to focus my eyes blurry in the little light from the street lamp, shaking but slowly turning my hand around to just in front of me I see it dripping off my fingers, blood

I start to panic, my heart beating in my ears, breathing fast, dropping my shaking hand back on the road, stinging as the stone chips dig into my skin thru my thin gloves,

"I have to get home, I have to get home, this is not real, I have to get home" I keep chanting, in between gasping breaths, silence still in the air sitting awkwardly around me, why wont anyone help, where is everybody, thinking that I haven't seen any cars pass by me, slowly pushing myself up, vertigo hitting me, as my world sways around me violently, ghostly echoing in my ears...

_Once I rose above up the noise and the confusion, just to get a glimpse behind this illusion_,

My mp3 player suddenly again coming to life with that one sentence

**_"Sam hurry, I can't stop the bleeding, she's going to die if we dont stop it"_**

That voice again what's going on Sam, why do I know that name Sam, Sam, and Sam?

_I was soaring ever higher, but I flew to high_

Biting down on my bottom lip and shaking once more I get slowly to my feet pushing forward dragging my right leg, grasping my left arm, feeling the blood seeping thru my fingers,

"Oh god please just let me wake up please, let it stop" I cried out tears flowing faster down my cold cheeks as the voices and music continued thru my ears

**_"Pull it tighter I have to get the bullet out, give me the knife"_**

_Though my eyes could see, I still was a blind man, though my mind could think I still was a mad man_

One foot after the other come on you can do it, I thought to myself pushing forward still,

**_"I got it, thank fuck, give me the knife"_**

_I hear voices the when I'm dreaming I can hear them say_,

The pain in my leg was unbearable, spots of grey clouding my eyes, my vision kept blurring, burning my leg was burning, the smell of flesh charged hanging in the air, bile rose up my throat quickly, bending forward I had no time before it came rushing out my mouth, burning the back of my nose as it rushed out of there also, coughing as the smell of burning flesh still strong, gasping for breath as I spat the last vomit from my mouth

A small laugh escapes my lips; fuck my life right now as the bile taste sat on my tongue still, music echoing my life spoken to truth

**_"Son of a bitch"_**

His voice once again in the back of my mind thru all the pain and suffering as I tried to push on to home I could hear clear like a bell,

**_"Well done Dean"_**

Another voice, coldness creeping over me, as I stand still, numb, two names Sam and now Dean, I think I know who but a pricking at the back of my mind I searched for the answer came up nothing, still fuzzy like I was drunk , feeling tired and weak, looking forward thru foggy eyes the give way sign so far away in the distance, seeming as I haven't moved at all, swaying on my legs, shaking, it was like a nightmare that I could not wake up from, a bad never ending story that I...

"Fan fiction" I gasp out suddenly, out of nowhere I am falling backwards, images flooding in front of my eyes

_Forest leaves, darkness_

_Stained jeans, finger wet with blood_

_Legs dragging forward stumbling_

_Flipping off the blue car_

_Incoming head lights, wheel screeching idling engine_

_Falling, strong arms around me, tar seal under my arms, smell of rust and musk..._

_"Shit"_

_"Sammy drive"_

_"Can we trust her dean?"_

_"I don't know, I just have a feeling I have to save her"_

_"Fuck she's been shot Sam"_

_"Well sweet cheeks I hope to god you don't ruin my leather"_

_"She's one of us, she's a hunter"_

_"She's gotten paler, she doesn't look good"_

_"Where am I?"_

_"Well baby girl, you're in the back of my car, bleeding out we found you in the middle of the road"_

_"Aleisha my names Aleisha"_

_"Stay with me, you need to stay awake, we are going to get you some help but we need you to stay awake"_

_"Winchester right, hunters, supernatural hunters"_

_"Zland, I'm from New Zealand, I'm a kiwi"_

_"Wow you're a long way home, what brings you to America"_

_Dean and Sam Winchester from the TV programme supernatural?_

_Gravel crunching under the tires stopping, _

_White house windows_

_Arms around me holding me, walking me hurriedly up stars, again the smell of his musk fills my senses_

A rushing sensation and I feel a pull, the smell of musk once again but this time it's deeper, nearer

I hear a door swinging open, banging back against the wall

Hard wood, on my back, ripping sensation, clothes, my world now black, my eyes no longer mine to control, but my ears and body will not give me the same comfort from the burning pain

Hissing breath thru my teeth, pain, watery feeling over my leg and arms, cold to cold

Shuddering

His voice again

"your going to be all right, just hang on, I'm make it right", his strong hand on my forehead pushing my hair away from my sweat soaked skin, his fingers burning, wanting me to flinch away from his touch, will this pain stop please make it stop,

Gasping for breath I open my eyes my vision blurry, my breathing starting to become hard as I see it once again hang in the night air, silence still filled the night, my music still not playing, still lying on this empty road, houses nearby,

My chest rising and falling slower now, more slowly as I continue to see those twinkling stars smiling down on me, giving me no comfort, music echoing in my ears, the same lyrical phrase over and over, as my breathing shallows further, growing more silent

_Carry on my wayward son, there will be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry anymore_

Sam and Dean Winchester of Supernatural where, are real

I whisper those last lyrics in time with the music, gasping in my breaths my vision blurs, the blackness in my sight now clouding my overall, the wind whistling around me

Silence, peaceful...death?

* * *

Darkness, nothingness, quietness

* * *

Slowly unfocused muffled voices almost muted started to fade in around me, getting louder, trying to concentrate I hear them clearly, my world this black void

"Ok I got off the phone with bobby; he's on his way with his doctor friend of his, from Mystic Falls"

"Doctor Friend, does bobby have friends"

A picture of blue eyes smiling down on me washes across my vision, a memory of something important,

_blue eyes what does that mean?_

I hear the voices, the same ones I heard before trying to move I couldn't, the feeling rushing at me of pain, my leg my arm, now my chest ached my head throbbed, I tried to groan but nothing, the voices continued as I tried to move from this black prison.

_am I even breathing?_

"Yeah a doctor, Meredith Fell, apparently he ran into some trouble a while back in Virginia with a rugaru and she patched him up, apparently she's known in the circle; know about the supernatural stuff to"

"Well that will come in handy, isn't Mystic Falls some sort of supernatural mecca, I saw it in dads journal once"

The same picture of blue eyes washes over my vision once again, just like before, but this time there is another set of eyes, brown eyes, smiling eyes or love, what does this mean and why eyes I don't get it, that is the second time they have mentioned Mystic Falls and the second time I had a vision.

"Yeah, vamp problems"

_Vamp problems?_

listening into their conversation, Mystic Falls, Mystic Falls, where have I heard...

"OH HELL NO, HELL TO THE NO" I scream out in my head

This is not real it can't be, seriously someone is pulling my leg so to speak, Mystic Falls, thee Mystical Falls of the Vampire Diaries, thee Vampire Diaries as the bloody TV programme, hell no this is one really crazy dream and I want to wake up, shit, trying once again to move I am once again unsuccessful, so I guess this is what it is like to be in a coma, I mean I have read about it, typed my story about it but experiencing it is a whole new ball game in a word it sucked, tiredness sweeps over me

Drifting away with my thoughts their voices fade out, no doubt talking about the situation, hell I would if some random dude just, stood on the road into an oncoming car my car, fading into black once more, silence, it's peaceful

Coming back round again into my black prison I hear voices once again

"All I found in her pocket was what's on the table and of course her gun, no id nothing"

"I don't know Sam something is definitely weird, how the hell did she end up on the highway, not to mention this state and country, and at deaths door"

Beeping interrupted the scene between the two brothers, god I wish I could wake up, if this is not a dream and that is definitely the one and only Winchester boys I SO need to see, I mean its DEAN ARGH, feeling my heartbeat faster, only me of all people could get turned on about a fictional character which may or may not be real not my imagination, in darkness, seriously why me,

"Well that was bobby, on our mysterious hunter" Sam says his voice getting louder, is he coming closer to me?

"And" Dean replies his smell again hitting my senses as I feel him near me; I feel something in my right hand and something on my forehead

"You know Sam I'm all for dramatics but come on spill it, bitch" his hand slides over my forehead and thru my hair

If I could jump up and dance right now I would

Ok the one and only Dean Winchester is touching me ARGH

"Jerk, anyway they call her the arc, shes apparently well known in New Zealand"

"Really never heard of her"

_Ditto same here buddy_, I say back in a non reply as I listen further

"Apparently she's specializes in Maori legends and beasts, bobby got a hold of one of his contacts in Australia and yeah he sent a pic over and it is her"

"Ok then why is she here and why the arc"

_Yeah I would like to know that also,_

I say back, feels nice being in a convo with these two hotbots even those they can't hear me, my heart flickers and I get excited when I feel Deans thumb brushing my knuckles ARGH FANGIRLING, I think I just cumed, sorry

"apparently she's goes by the name of arc, it's her initial Aleisha R Carter so arc for short, the word is she was over here looking into a nest of baby vamps 2 months ago with a couple of other hunters they got separated, unfortunately for the other hunters they didn't make it and she had vanished"

_Ok so that's my story I guess I wonder how that happened?_

Baby vamps, as that sentence was mention a weird sensation hit the back of my head, like when you know something like a favourite song or film and you can't remember the title but a scene or lyric goes on repeat inside your head

Well that's what's happening now

Vampires, mmmmmm

And why Carter for a last name, it's not my real last name but why Carter, is it cos of the hole ARC thing, cos that is kind of cool, I mean if I was going to have any cool last name I would have like Mikaelson or Torretto, no Mikaelson, mmmmm vamp werewolf Klaus now there is a hot man/vamp, imagine what...umm,

imagine what he could...

What he could...

huh weird, my thoughts stopping there, like pressing pause on a old fashion tape deck, he's very good looking and awesome on the Originals, but for some reason I admire him more lovingly like not in the romantic sense, me and my girlfriends in the past used to talk about how hot he was but now just thinking about it makes me wanna be sick, thinking about Klaus Elijah and the whole originals saga with Mikeal and everything is kind of sad, and a sense of missing hits me, huh weird, longing like a part of me is incomplete funny that just popped in my heard but I cannot think why?

Such musing where my thoughts that I lost all sense around me and I guess time, as I concentrate again in the darkness I hear a females voice, I don't recognise at all, but I do recognise the new male voice in the room

"well we me meet again Winchester boys, now I've come to take back what is mine" his voice cool, cold and unfazed, his accent dripping thru each spoken word with a domance of leadership, almost growling I know that voice,

PANG

Feeling like a rubber band snapping and releasing in the back of my head, his voice triggering it at full force

It can't be, images flash thru my mind, forgotten memories of long past, one after the other flashing fast like a movie on fast forward, blurring together but still distinguished from the next, blue eyes brown eyes, family, my family...

"Where is she, where is Hope, WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!"

**DUN DUN DUUNNNNNNN yeah so what do you think, be nice and review**

**Saiyan Angel Blue**


End file.
